Una historia de lirios y caballeros en el desierto
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Hay tanta tristeza y pesar en un nombre: "Jeanne", Lyseritte quiere preguntar, pero teme a la respuesta, Arturia es tan terriblemente fácil de amar, ella es una princesa de bajo nacimiento, una bastarda, pero en sus ojos, Gilgamesh contempla los calidos purpuras de Jeanne, y entonces anhela que el vientre del rey de los caballeros se hinche antes de que el mundo caiga.
1. Chapter 1

Considero esto, mi regreso al FanFiction, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, debo decir que me sentí fuera del camino, desolada y sin ganas de muchas cosas que amaba, pero… el tiempo siempre pone las cosas en su lugar y creo que este es un excelente momento para iniciar cosas nuevas ¿Qué mejor que retomando algo que me apasiona? Escribir.

Este FanFic está dedicado a una persona especial, no daré nombres xD pero puedo decir que me ayudó a concebir la idea, eso y otras cosas que pasaré a mencionar en breve:

El fic está ampliamente inspirado en **Flor de Verano** , una de mis obras incompletas, además de que he tomado igual inspiración en **Song of Ice and Fire** , mi saga literaria favorita, **Fate/Grand Order** , **Fate/Extella** , tomando como referencia a la orden de **Babilonia** de **Grand Order** y la **Orden de Salomón.**

También debo aclarar que los personajes principales (Gilgamesh/Arturia) tienen la personalidad de sus versiones **Caster y Lily** , siendo el primero un hombre que ama a su gente y pueblo, dandolo todo por el mismo y tomando las decisiones que mejor le convengan, mientras que Arturia es como su versión Lily, demasiado noble e inocente pero capaz de entender el mundo como es.

El **OC** de **Lyseritte** no iba a ser incluida, pero por cuestiones de trama y desarrollo, decidí que sería un factor importante.

Ahora bien, las edades de los personajes han sido manipuladas dejándose de la siguiente manera: **Gilgamesh: 34, Arturia: 17, Lyseritte: 14 casi 15**.

Este es un canon divergente, por lo que Arturia mantendrá a **Caliburn** (Excalibur existe pero no la posee), Gilgamesh tiene a **Ea** y su **Puerta de Babilonia** , y más tarde mostraré otras cosas del universo Fate dentro de la historia.

Supongo que eso es todo asi que les dejaré pasar a la lectura.

 _Sé bienvenido a esta nueva aventura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejarme tu maravilloso Review, eso me ayudaría muchisimo._

 _ **Abaddon Dewitt.**_

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

* * *

Sus criadas apenas podían seguirle el paso, se apresuraba a caminar en los largos pasillos del palacio, mientras se levantaba las enaguas y se armaba de valor para enfrentar a su padre, sus puños se cerraban con fuerza contra la tela hasta tornar blancos sus nudillos. Finalmente llegó a la puerta, imponente escoltada por dos robustos guardias, ella ordenó abrir.

—Su gracia está con el sacerdote…

 _Lyseritte_ nuevamente exigió con voz firme, a lo que los guardias no se negaron, la sala del trono se revelo ante ella, imponente como siempre, dejando que el dorado y rojo se luciera por todas partes, excepto en los pilares y piso de frío mármol, alzó el mentón orgullosa y afirmó la postura, frente a ella el trono, sobre el que retozaba placidamente ese hombre al que llamaba _Padre,_ el rey, a su lado la viperina lengua de un extranjero, oh, como extrañaba a su amada tía.

Los ojos negros del sacerdote cayeron en ella, indiferentes, jamás sabía lo que pensaba, era un hombre extraño, enarcando una ceja se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a ella con fría cortesía.

—Debe haber un motivo de fuerza mayor para que la princesa venga a interrumpir una discusión de estado.

Fue hasta que los penetrantes ojos de su padre la escrutaron, que Lyseritte se encogió, perdiendo todo el brío y las palabras que había detallado en su habitación por horas. Pero ella era la hija de un león, la princesa de Uruk, su abuela era la diosa Ninsun, y debía mostrar fuerza frente a su padre, aun que luego una punzada de preocupación cayó sobre ella al ver que detrás de la severidad en los ojos de su progenitor, había cansancio. El hombre siempre había sido fuerte, un héroe, el rey de los héroes, su leyenda era conocida en cada rincón del mundo, el gran Gilgamesh.

 _Dicen que su risa se perdió cuando ella murió._

Gilgamesh era un hombre severo, arrogante y poderoso, todo lo que un rey debía ser era reflejado en él, honorable y sincero hasta los huesos, pero brutal en batalla, él edificó un imperio y unió a todo un pueblo, amaba a Uruk tanto como había amado a su _madre_. Lyseritte reverenció a su rey.

—Necesito hablar con mi padre, —anunció con voz trémula, sintiéndose avergonzada de si misma.

Cuando el sacerdote estaba por responder, un gesto de Gilgamesh lo silenció, luego le ordenó salir, si hubo enojo en él, no lo demostró, porque salió con calma, y entonces ambos estaban solos en esa fría sala.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pocas o ninguna eran las personas que llegaban a escuchar ese tono paternal y sabio en labios de su rey, aun que serio, demostraba un calido tono frente a la jovencita, Lyseritte suspiró, tal vez no debía decir nada, tal vez debía inventar una excusa, tratar de conseguir una sonrisa de su parco padre, o simplemente… envalentonada pero sin ser grosera habló:

—¿Es verdad que va a casarse? Su gracia…

No era nadie para cuestionar a su rey, porque antes de que Gilgamesh fuera un hombre o padre, era el rey de Uruk. Gilgamesh suspiró hastiado, tamborileo los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del trono.

—¿Dónde lo has escuchado?

—Una de las criadas lo dejó escapar hace un par de días, y hoy por la mañana supe de la llegada de una caravana extranjera… demasiado pequeña para ser comerciantes y demasiado lujosa para ser de nobles.

El rey se levantó de su trono, bajó las escaleras con la pose siempre firme, y cuando la tuvo a escasa distancia, sus manos fueron a dar sobre los pequeños hombros. Dioses que aquellos eran los ojos inquisidores de _Jeanne_ …

Giilgamesh podía recordarla perfectamente, como si apenas fuere ayer cuando a puertas de su palacio, entró con una chiquilla en brazos, rescatada de la brutalidad de un pueblo pobre e ignorante, la niña que se volvió su amiga, su amante… Jeanne había sido todo lo que él deseaba que la humanidad fuera, suave, orgullosa y fuerte. Lyseritte era ya una señorita, casi quince años cumplidos, su largo cabello de un tono rubio casi plata era trenzado casi igual al de su madre, y sus ojos eran una combinación impresionante del escarlata y el púrpura, dando un tono magenta casi rojizo, la viva sombra de lo que fue Jeanne de Orleans.

—Es un matrimonio político, con el rey de Gran Bretaña…

Había escuchado hablar de él, un país pequeño en los confines del este bárbaro, gobernado por una mujer que se había hecho pasar por un hombre para defender el trono de su padre. Decían que era una belleza salvaje, de ojos casi tan verdes como el bosque indomable y una cabellera como el sol que la coronaba. Hace poco, Uruk había tenido una guerra, descarnada y cruel en la que su padre casi había muerto, las bestias de Tiamat desolaron el imperio pero no lo desmoronaron, se volvieron a levantar gracias a la valentía de su rey, pero en el recuento de los daños, Gilgamesh se dio cuenta de algo… no era un rey todopoderoso, y en algún punto, supo que necesitaba ayuda; eran las casualidades del destino que lo llevaron a ella, el rey de los bretones, Arturia Pendragon, necesitaba una flota para echar a su tío de la pretensión al trono del noble Uther, y Gilgamesh granos de la rica tierra bretona, entonces Kirei el sacerdote había intervenido en los beneficios que traería que Arturia se casara con Gilgamesh para fomentar una alianza poderosa.

Lyseritte tuvo sentimientos encontrados, ¿si la futura reina de su padre la exiliaba? Ella era una princesa, pero de bajo nacimiento, fácilmente tratada como una bastarda, sin derechos ni reclamos, sin nada que fuera de ella, aun más, hija de una mujer extranjera…

Cuando el rey de los bretones se presentó, Lyseritte se quedó pasmada, era una mujercita apenas mayor que ella… pequeña con el ceño fruncido permanentemente, de aspecto poderoso pero calmo, su voz resonaba imponente, como si cada palabra suya fuera una verdad absoluta e irrevocable, compensado la pequeña estatura y menudo cuerpo; entonces sus ojos se desviaron en dirección a su padre, y por un corto instante, divisó una sonrisa que se desvaneció de inmediato.

—Lady Lyserrite…

La firme voz de Arturia la llamó una tarde durante uno de sus paseos por los jardines, la niña se giró para verla, ella siempre acompañada por sus criadas, refinada y dócil de sonrisa fácil, se encontraba con la mujer de aspecto severo escoltada por dos altos caballeros de armaduras pulidas, a pesar del abrasador calor de Uruk, la mujer no abandonaba las ropas de su patria, prevaleciendo el azul y el plata.

—Mi señora, —Lyseritte dedico una graciosa caravana a Arturia.

Arturia se sentía tonta, toda su vida había sido criada por hombres brutos y hoscos, ahora en tierras ajenas, se encontraba cara a cara con la hija de su futuro a ser marido, sorprendiéndole que fueran casi de la edad, siendo ella uno o dos años mayor, notaba el menudo cuerpo gracioso y la piel tersa, totalmente diferente a sus rígidos músculos y piel curtida por las batallas, donde Lyseritte era suave, ella era callosa.

—Creí que sería una buena idea conocerla un poco más, puesto a que pronto seré su madre en ley…

 _Madre,_ la palabra casi le supo a cenizas, era extraño y debía admitir que le daba miedo.

—Podríamos, sí…

No muy convencida la princesa aceptó, dioses, Arturia era casi una niña, pero sus palabras y actos la hacían ver casi de la edad de su padre, mientras ella era criada entre lujos, Arturia parecía que siempre tuvo que trabajar duro para alcanzar lo que deseaba, era humilde, _como su madre._ Si algo había descubierto de Pendragon, es que de continuar siendo tan sincera y honesta, con ese honor inquebrantable, la comerían viva en la corte de Uruk, entre serpientes.

Cada noche antes de dormir, el cabello de Lyseritte era trenzado por Enkidu, la mujer que fue como su madre, pero Enkidu se había ido con la guerra, y ahora, era Ishtar quien se presentaba en sus habitaciones para cepillar las finas hebras casi plata.

Era una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos azules, con esa piel tostada y lisa que era alabada por muchos nobles, sin embargo, debajo de esa apariencia de refinada dama, había una serpiente, era un secreto a voces que Ishtar se sintiera celosa de Arturia, al ser elegida la segunda para casarse con el rey Gilgamesh, pero fácilmente lo ocultaba, años de trabajo y esfuerzos no se irían a la basura con la luz de su verdadera naturaleza.

—Me han dicho que hoy diste un paseo con la reina Arturia…

Fue extraño que se dirigiera a Arturia como reina, cuando desde su llegada, incluso Gilgamesh le otorgo el titulo de rey, el rey de los caballeros, pero la princesa no espetó nada, asintió y en silencio señaló el cepillo de marfil y plata, un recuerdo de Enkidu.

—Es una mujer muy agradable, tosca y un poco inocente, pero sincera, digna de confianza.

Ishtar apretó sus labios suavemente, los traviesos dedos se deslizaron en la sedosa cabellera de Lyseritte, inclinándose para que sus palabras fueran casi un susurro…

—Sabes que yo siempre voy a velar por tus intereses mi princesa, faltaría a mi palabra y a la promesa que hice a Enkidu… a la memoria de tu señora madre, y al honor de tu padre… prométeme que conocerás mejor a la reina Arturia antes de darle tus afectos como la madre que será para ti.

Lyseritte le dedicó una mirada de inocencia y un suave rubor floreció en sus mejillas al acercamiento de Ishtar.

—Lo prometo.

La mujer se irguió y dejó el cepillo de cabello sobre una mesita, se retiró sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta…

Tal vez Arturia había amarrado a Gilgamesh con la conveniencia política, pero ella poseía una pieza más valiosa, la hija amada de su rey, y el complot con Kirei, debía esperar un poco más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero ella… ella tendría a Uruk, y si la suerte la acompañaba, también esa tierra bárbara llamada Gran Bretaña.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin tengo respiro para publicar el capitulo 2, disculpas por la tardanza, ya que estoy retomando viejos proyectos (Uno de ellos Flor de verano) y otro más que solo será de 2 capítulos, agregado al trabajo que se me ha juntado en la oficina, tengo realmente poco tiempo, pero no menos ganas de continuar con esto.

Quiero agradecer a los follow que me han dado así como a las lecturas, es muy valioso para mi y realmente lo aprecio.

Sin nada más que decir, prosigamos a la lectura, y habrá notas al final del capitulo.

 _Abaddon Dewitt_

* * *

A veces, los días en el palacio solían ser aburridos, Lyseritte disfrutaba de la libertad, salir a montar o pasear por las calles de Uruk, sin embargo, entre el caos de la boda, le era casi imposible tener un respiro, sus responsabilidades habían aumentado, debía procurar que todo estuviera en orden, las cortinas y utensilios para la recepción de los invitados, múltiples nobles habían llegado desde lejanas tierras para llevar un regalo de bodas para el rey, y gozar de la estrambótica fiesta que se daría en su honor. No siempre podían darse esos tragos de paz y algarabía, y luego de la encarnada guerra, aquello era un trago de agua fresca bien recibido en cada rincón del imperio.

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, observó la figura de Arturia, notó los ojos ausentes, anhelando el horizonte, se preguntó, si acaso extrañaba su tierra, y de ser así, por qué aceptar a Gilgamesh como esposo, aquello la arrancaría de sus raíces, le robaría sus tradiciones y su esencia, los colores pálidos de su tierra eran la viva prueba de querer aferrarse al pasado. Ella sentiría lo mismo si fuera arrancada de Uruk; Lyseritte había nacido en esa tierra dorada, entre largos veranos que abrasaban su piel, a diferencia de Arturia que había sido criada para un día ser un rey, ella tuvo las libertades de un niño, con lodo y mocos, con ropas sucias y risas sonoras que hacían eco a lo largo del palacio. Se alzó las enaguas y caminó a ella.

A veces, Arturia parecía inalcanzable, demasiado noble, demasiado rígida, pero aun tenía el corazón tierno de una niña y no el de una mujer, en comparación a otras féminas del palacio, como Ishtar.

—Lady Arturia, —llamó de manera firme.

Enseguida la joven se giró hacia ella, había el rastro de una lagrima traidora en el rabillo de sus ojos, y podía notar la tensión en los nudillos, el llanto no era algo de que avergonzarse, pero Arturia Pendragon era una cosa extraña y fascinante.

—Señorita Lyseritte…

—Me preguntaba si deseaba venir a mi solar, las damas de la corte preparan su vestido de novia, y… creí…

Pero Lyseritte también era una niña, el corazón tierno suele ser delator, y en el caso de la princesa, sentirse intimidada por una muchacha que apenas mayor que ella, estaba por ser su madre.

Mientras para muchos, el bordado era una cosa de mujeres, insignificante y banal para llenar sus ratos de ocio, estar entre chismes y secretos a voces, era un arma mordaz que bien podía lastimar más que la más afilada de las espadas. El arte de la política se aprendía entre los círculos de las esposas de los acaudalados señores del imperio de Babilonia, la intriga estaba a la orden del día y ninguna iba a dudar en usarlo para sacar los secretos de la futura reina.

El talento de la princesa era nato, sus delgados dedos manejaban las agujas con maestría, dibujando patrones hermosos en canutillo de oro, Arturia contemplaba admirada. Un vestido de color marfil, delicados lirios eran bordados con diamantes.

—Mi padre pensó que tal vez le gustaría llevar algo más… europeo.

El gesto de Lyseritte era agradecido, pero Arturia podía notar la incomodidad de hablar sobre el tema, ella tampoco deseaba casarse con Gilgamesh, si bien era un hombre arrogante, hasta ahora, no había faltado a su palabra, lo la irrespetaba y se mantenía cordial a ella, incluso sus queridos caballeros fueron tratados con dignidad y los honores que eran para sus rangos.

Cuando Uther habló sobre su futuro marido, lo dibujaba como un rey poderoso e implacable, saliendo a relucir el tema de su _bastarda_ , una niña elevada como una princesa, hija de una mujer desconocida de la que no se conocía rostro y procedencia, muchos hombres estaban en su derecho de procrear bastardos, sin embargo, Arturia era a ser la heredera de Camelot, y un hombre rey o no, con esa reputación la insultaba. Fue hasta que se conocieron, que una parte de su juicio hacia él cambió, pero aun se negaba a aceptar que estaba por casarse con un rey que prácticamente le doblaba la edad.

—Es un gesto muy noble de su parte… princesa.

Ante la timidez de sus palabras, era curioso escuchar la autoridad de sus palabras, pocas veces Lyseritte notaba ese tono tan… real, similar al de Gilgamesh.

—Para una mujer tan joven como usted, debe ser fácil acostumbrarse a nuestra tierra.

La voz de Ishtar era de un tono meloso, seductor, aun que en el fondo fuere amarga, veneno que debía esparcirse acorde a la respuesta de Arturia, los ojos verdes de la mencionada se agudizaron, insegura de responder a algo, pero la honestidad en ella la llevaba hasta en los huesos.

—El calor es abrasador, me escuece la piel… —agachó su mirada, recordando con anhelo los vientos fríos de su tierra y los bosques verdes, húmedos y templados—, pero puedo acostumbrarme.

—No solo el calor escocerá sus carnes, mi señora…

Un chiste subido de tono que Arturia no había entendido, pero al que Lyseritte reaccionó con un rubor mientras su ceño se fruncía.

—El rey tiene un exquisito gusto, —menciono una de las damas.

Entonces el bullicio comenzó, había desde alabanzas a la belleza de Arturia, hasta algunos comentarios de envidia, pero hubo algo que colmó la paciencia de Lyseritte. La mención de un nombre que rara vez era mencionado en el lugar por orden del mismo rey.

—La señora Jeanne en vida fue la favorita del rey.

Ishtar sonrió satisfecha, Lyseritte se picó con la aguja y una gota de sangre cayó sobre su hermoso trabajo, se había mordido el labio, y Arturia miró confusa la escena, todas las mujeres quedaron en un silencio súbito.

—Todas… retírense.

Fue extraño ver los ojos de la princesa encendidos en una furia contenida que era un rasgo heredado de su padre, y entonces todas salieron de la sala.

—Usted no Arturia, quédese, por favor.

Hubo silencio, uno largo y tendido mientras la muchacha trataba de borrar la marca de sangre, Arturia no entendía nada, estaba ahí, simplemente observando.

—Lo… lo siento…

Lyseritte levantó la vista, dejó su labor a un costado y asintió con una sonrisa amarga.

—Sé cual será mi posición de ahora en adelante, mi señora, sé que cuando tu vientre se llene, yo seré echada del lado de mi padre, y que seguramente seré entregada a alguno de sus caudillos, pero eso no significa que pueda tolerar los insultos a mi señora madre.

Su tono era tranquilo, pero podía percibirse el enojo.

De un modo u otro, Arturia asimilaba su sentir. Igraine, su madre, había sido violada por Uther, y de aquel acto salvaje, ella nació, esperando un heredero varón que en las visiones de Merlin sería la salvación de Gran Bretaña, había recibido a una niña, una hija criada fuera del seno materno, criada como un hombre bruto, pero con un alma pura. Decian que su madre murió de tristeza por el hijo arrebatado y la crueldad de su esposo, el hombre que la robó de otra cama para satisfacer su deseo y delirios de grandeza.

—Jamás me atrevería a ofender a su madre, —proclamó entonces con voz fuerte y sonora, demandante y llena de una verdad que encogió el corazón de Lyseritte—, nunca he cuestionado a tu padre sobre ella y nunca podría hacerlo, mi asunto es para salvar a mi tierra, y nuestro matrimonio es solo de nombre.

Habló de más, pero ella no era recatada como las otras mujeres, podía declarar verdades así fueran dolorosas, y Lyseritte sintió un atisbo de compasión por ella.

—Eres una buena mujer, Arturia Pendragon, pero esa honestidad tuya va a matarte en esta jaula.

—He aceptado mi destino, mi carga, y no tengo miedo.

Ingenua y valiente, dos cosas que podrían ser su mejor arma o la más dolorosa de sus caídas.

Se levantó de su asiento, y entre las manos de Arturia, dejó el vestido casi terminado, sus ojos se encontraron, una mirada penetrante, un mensaje de paz entre las dos mujeres, que a su manera, eran guerreras fuertes.

A pesar de la edad, Lyseritte no podía negar que comenzaba a sentir atracción hacia los muchachos, pero hubo uno en particular, a veces le gustaba espiarlo, la adrenalina de saber que podían descubrirla le quemaba las venas de una forma tan excitante que a veces se avergonzaba de si misma, pero Ishtar no había hecho reparos en decir que la mejor amar de una mujer, era su cuerpo, y que ella era muy hermosa.

Lancelot era un hombre gallardo y fuerte, atractivo de una manera distinta a su padre, con un aspecto grave y melancólico, recto, honorable, el más leal de los hombres entre las filas del rey Arturo, mentiría si dijera que las historias entorno a su figura no la hacían suspirar, caballero de brillante armadura que protegía a los desamparados, blandiendo una reluciente espada de plata que echaría lejos a los demonios, el corazón de la doncella palpitaba intensamente. La mirada púrpura se desvió a ella, su rostro floreció en un tono rojo como la granada, toda ella tembló antes de que él le dedicara una sonrisa, algo extraño en alguien tan grave como el más viejo de los caballeros.

—Lady Lyseritte… —cuando lo notó, el caballero estaba frente a ella.

La muchacha palideció, y si se jactaba de siempre mantener sus emociones controladas, en ese momento agachó la mirada mientras trataba de hilar un argumento coherente.

—Ser, —susurró en un chillido ridículo.

—Una dama no debería andar sola, menos una dama de noble cuna como usted.

Cuando él sonreía, Lyseritte soñaba, y cuando aquello pasaba, nada existía. Era una cosa hermosa, un deseo ferviente de ser una simple doncella cautiva en la espera de un príncipe caballero que la tomara a lomos de su caballo y la llevase lejos.

—Esta es mi casa, nada podría hacerme daño.

Si bien sus palabras eran verdaderas, de la misma forma, era otra verdad el que los soldados podían llegar a ser idiotas, sobre todo cuando estaban borrachos, y un campo de entrenamiento no era lugar para una princesa. Lancelot le ofreció su brazo, Lyseritte se enganchó a él encantada, caminando sobre una nube, aun que ninguno de los dos hablara.

* * *

 **Notas:** Insisto, la Arturia que trato de reflejar es en su versión Lily, por lo que a pesar de tener un carácter regio, sigue siendo bastante inocente, hasta podria decir que prácticamente emocionalmente es una niña que lucha por sobrevivir al peso que conlleva su carga.

Decidi que Igraine, madre del rey Arturo, tuviera una historia similar a algunas en las que se dice que Uther la engañó en el lecho disfrazado de su esposo y la violó (Prácticamente es una violación en la que es engañada) por lo qué a diferencia de otras historias donde Uther es un padre sabio, bueno y lleno de luz, aquí es un hombre gris, ni bueno ni malo, con sus defectos y virtudes, así como es un gran rey, también puede ser un hombre brutal y descorazonado.

Ahora, el enamoramiento de Lancelot por **Ginebra** , pasa a ser por **Lyseritte**. Trataré de adaptarme al canon de su tragedia, un amor prohibido y que termine en... aun estoy pensando en qué pueda terminar (?)


End file.
